


Unfinished #6

by bumblezz



Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angry John, Gen, How Do I Tag, Interrogation, Investigations, Short, Woops, that's it. there's no au or crossover, unfinished work, wof is a tag only because i used the species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: John's patience has worn thin
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Drip Drop, Unfinished Shop [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665181
Kudos: 2





	Unfinished #6

**Author's Note:**

> sherlock was my shit 2 years ago omfg

_**[...]**_

That was it. That was the last straw, the last chance, the last bit of patience he had left, and the suspect blew it all. She could've gotten away with nothing but a warning to keep out of trouble and continued along with her day, soaring through the air with not a care in sight, soaking in the sunlight that was sure to make her bright wings tingle.

But she blew it as though she were the wind, brushing everything out of the way.

Sherlock inhaled sharply, holding on to what little patience he had left, but John's was long gone, worn thin like a brittle. He marveled how the dark dragon managed to keep his composure this long with the little patience he always had — maybe John underestimated him like he'd done all those times before without quite realizing it.

"Well?" The suspect's irritated tone made the SandWing's neck snap back to her. "I told you the truth. Can I go now?"

"You and I both know that isn't the truth," Sherlock said, his voice covering any emotions he was feeling. It was a flawless cover-up, but John knew him better than that — he was so frustrated, so ready to claw whatever sense he had to in order to get what he needed. "It'd be best for you to give us what we need so we can be on our way."

The RainWing narrowed her eyes. "I gave you all that you need," she hissed. "What more could you want?"

John dug his claws in the pavement. "Anything that isn't this phony lie that you've been telling us." His tail twitched, the venomous barb at the end forcing its presence to be made.

Oh no. Oh _no. Oh no, no, no._ Never that. He would _never, ever_ —

But he might have to. He may need to. He didn't want to, but this was dire: they needed this information _right now_ , and if they couldn't get it…

John's ruff flared and his tail rounded his hind leg, eyes burning a black fire. He was sure that suspect saw it, by the way her own ruff swelled and she backtracked.

" _Woah,_ buddy," she said, her voice no longer holding that irritating defiance — _good._ "You're not gonna do anything with that, are ya?"

_**[...]** _

**Author's Note:**

> and here we have another example of me losing interest just when things speed up


End file.
